Fallout Fair
by Rockman SP
Summary: An O.M.A:N.O.D Fanfiction 1: The First Annual Fallout Fair is here! But who's running the show? Updated with a Fluffy Filler Chapter!
1. Come one, Come all!

"Hey…. I came as soon as I could…."  
"It's about time…. Let's get this over and done, we could get in trouble for this….."  
"Relax, Prismaya and the others don't have a clue…. Now, you know the plan?"  
"Of course…. Let's get to it…."

Fallout Fair  
By: Rockman SP

_Chapter One: Come one, Come all! Grab a ticket and have a ball!_

The Fallout Shelter was ablaze with energy as the forum began to fill with members from around the globe. As the collectives of posters began to charge into the main area, they noticed something different. In the middle of the Fallout Shelter Square, there seemed to be a colorful booth set up in front of the main fountain. Balloons were hanging all around it, and the festive red and yellow of the tent-like stand seemed to invite the droves of members to investigate the new addition.

"Oh HO!" A brown-skinned man popped his head from over the bright yellow counter, dressed in a purple suit, a matching top hat atop his brow. "Greetings to you all, good sirs…. I invite you… Yes you… and you… and, aw heck, all of you!" His mood seemed to be infectious as he continued to point from person to person as he called out in such a cheerful and excited tone over the murmurs and . "Come to the First Annual Fallout Fair! They'll be games galore… So many rides to try, you won't know which to try out first…. Food from all around the universe that will make your mouths water just thinking about them all!" He laughed heartily as the crowd began to cheer, thoughts of the excitement that awaited them driving their hearts to call out and sing.

"So grab a ticket while there's still time, don't worry about payment, it's all free! So step right up and….UWAAAHH! Now now, one at a time, please!" The crowds rushed him almost immediately, the magic word being the final straw as they struggled to grab tickets while they still lasted.

"Hmm…. Hey Alan, what's that…..?" Neko of Doom stopped, holding the Original Manga Author's arm as she stared at the mass of multiple Shelterians walking away from the mysterious booth, talking with one another as they held pieces of paper close to themselves like they meant the world should they be separated. "Huh….. I dunno…." The O.M.A adjusted his glasses, trying to see the commotion from their place at the entrance of the Fallout Shelter Comic Section. "C'mon, we'll check it out!" He grinned, pulling himself out of her grip and bending down slightly to pick the cat-eared beauty up. Grinning from her slight yelp, he jumped off the Fallout Shelter Comic Forum, using the momentum from the landing to combo the leap, flying even higher as he jumped from the Fallout Shelter Forum all the way down to the main area, a small ring of dust emerging from around his feet as he landed on the ground, counter-balancing the force of the fall and the added weight of carrying the cat-girl by twisting his right foot flat to the ground and kneeling close to the ground, tilting her up and placing his chin close to her stomach.

"And there you go…." He smiled, raising her up to her feet. "And thank you for flying O.M.A Airlines…" He joked, even as she playfully swatted him on the head, shaking her own as she did so. "Alan, how many times am I going to have to tell you to stop doing that? You could hurt yourself doing that…." Neko sighed as she began to walk towards the tent, the O.M.A brushing off some lingering dust from his pants before catching up to her. "That's true…." He nodded for a moment before looking to her, a smug grin painted onto his face as he stared into her amber eyes. "But you still love it when I do that, don't you…?" Her cheeks turned the slightest tint of pink as she stared back for a moment before turning her face the opposite direction. "Th-that's not the point…." She stammered for a slight moment as they stopped in front of the large booth.

"Ooohh… Whew… That was nuts!" The strange purple man sighed as he rose up, wiping his brow with a handkerchief from his side pocket. "Oh my! And what have we here?" He cocked his head to one side, the purple top hat remaining on his head despite the awkward angling. "Oooo… A catgirl and…. And….. Well, I don't quite know what you are…. A zombie maybe…. Ooh! Or maybe you're…." The odd man leaned forward, raising an eyebrow as he studied the manga author, who was already sprouting an anime sweatdrop. "I'm human…" He deadpanned, trying his hardest to ignore Neko's attempts to hold in her laughter. "Oh…. Wow, sorry…. Just havn't seen many of 'em around here…. Well, I suppose you two want tickets, eh…?" The tanned man guessed as he bent down, the sounds of rustling papers and random clattering echoing from behind the counter. "Now I know that there's some extra tickets around here somewhere... Ah-ha!"

He bounced up, two scraps of paper in hand. "Now, here you are…." He shoved them into the O.M.A's hands. "Now, the fair starts at eight tonight, in the Bragging Rights Forum. Don't be late, and make sure to have a fun date!" He cackled, ignoring the stunned looks about both of their faces as he ducked back down below the counter. "…. Well, that was weird…." The O.M.A sighed as they both looked down at the two crumpled tickets in his left hand. "Hey wait…. How did he…?" The both of them leaned over the counter to ask, but couldn't find a trace to the strange man at all.

A purple blur flew across the Shelter, gradually becoming a lightish blue color as he shed off the purple clothes, letting them fly off into the air, dissolving into nothingness before they could even touch the pavement. Jumping up, he sped into the Bragging Rights Section, leaping from topic to topic until he found the right one, sneaking in with sleek agility that could rival even the greatest of thieves. Sighing, he wiped his forehead of sweat with the back of his right hand before looking around in the darkness, narrowing his eyes to gain better sight in the inky blackness until he found the one he was looking for.

"Sheesh, turn on a light or two, will you….?"  
"Hey, you can't be too careful around here…. People like to go snooping around sometimes, especially those administrators….."  
"Yeah, yeah….. So how goes the plan….?"  
"Smooth as silk…. Just gave them the last tickets…."  
"Swell…. Now we just have to make sure all goes well…."  
"I agree…. Especially Prismaya…. I don't want her to interfere with this plan…."  
"Don't worry…. I've got everything covered…. We won't have to worry one little bit…."  
"Excellent…. Then let's put on the finishing touches…. We don't have much time left…"

**_-End Chapter One-_**

Author's Notes: Whew... That was harder than I thought it would be... Are Neko's eyes really amber...? I couldn't tell... Oh well, if not, I'll edit it later...


	2. Filler: By the Beachside

Fallout Filler #1

The soft crashes of the salt water waves upon the cool sandy beach echoed throughout the topic, as many of the random posters began to settle down from their volleyball games and other various sorts of merriment to lay on the beach. While some began to bake various treats upon self-made campfires and talk about past and present activities, many of them began to couple up upon their blankets, glad for the additional body heat as they watched the setting sun over the watery horizon. Two of those, in particular, were Jenni, the Neko of Doom and Alan, the Original Manga Author.

"Mmm... Alan..?" Neko murmured, snuggling closer to his toned arm and digging herself into the soft cotton beach towel. The O.M.A looked down, admiring her in her two-piece bikini, the dark black designs accenting her frame well. "Hmm...?" He kept his mouth closed, letting the sound echo from his adam's apple, sending vibrations throughout his body and tickling her cheek. "What is it...?"

Neko lifted her head slowly, her eyes barely cracked open as drowsiness coiled around her consciousness. " I just wanted... to say..." Her voice could barely be heard as she grew closer to his face. Alan just gave a slight chuckle, bringing himself closer so that he could hear her better. "What is it...?" He whispered, gaining the feeling that something was supposed to occur, almost like in a romance novel. She hung there for a slight moment, the words appearing to hang in her throat, like she knew what to say, but couldn't quite place them together. Instead, she simply leaned foreward, planting a soft kiss along his lips, the smallest hint of the anime-ish 'chu' coming from her disembark. The O.M.A's eyes widened slightly before shrinking as she plopped back down, using his side for a pillow. " 'At's all..." She sighed as she began to doze off once more.

Alan simply sighed as he leaned back, taking another look at her before bringing his free arm behind his head for a pillow. "You're quite welcome..." He whispered as he gazed up at the multicolored clouds.

-End-


	3. Filler 2: In the Fortress

High above the topic buildings, living quarters, and other non-essential happenings of the Fallout Shelter, the floating fortress of Alan Solivan, the Original Manga Author overlooked the many wandering users that walked the busy streets. Deep within its metal bowels, the voices of televised actors could be heard through the thin cracks of the sliding metal doors of Mr. O.M.A's room. Inside the redesigned bedroom, Mr. O.M.A lay alongside Jenni, the Neko of Doom, curled up underneath the covers, as they watched continued to channel-surf through the many stations.

"And now we cook the turkey to perfection…" Akuma stated, setting the stuffed turkey onto the polished kitchentop table. Closing his eyes for a second, he took a deep breath before placing his hands parallel to each other on his right side, charging hadou energy inbetween the palms before firing off a Shinkku-Hadouken directly at the defenseless bird, setting the countertop aflame and giving the background a purplish light. "That's right, burn! And make sure to use a decent amount of rage to give the meat that extra flavor!" Mr. O.M.A sighed, changing the station from underneath the thin black sheet and took in a deep breath, catching the scent of Jenni's shampoo in the process. "Hey Jenni, I know how fun it is to just lay here, but I'm bored… How about we go do something, eh…?"

Jenni turned her head to the side, looking through his shades from out the corner of her eyes. "You know, that's not a bad idea…" She agreed, though her voice had a hint of sarcasm to it. "We could do another art piece together… Let's just get up and…" She moved, but instead of rising, she pushed back into Alan's chest, moving his back further into the plush pillows of his king-sized bed. "Why, what's this…? I've seemed to have taken root somehow… It looks like we'll just have to stay here..." She gave a mock sigh as she smirked at him. "Although… If you REALLY want to do something…" She started, turning around and giving him a slight kiss on the right corner of his mouth.

"I don't know Jenni, my back is still pretty sore from last…" His voice was silenced as she kissed him fully on the lips for a full minute before pulling back. "…Well, maybe just a little…" He adopted her smile as he pulled her closer to him.

End-

Author's Notes: Naw, they aren't doing THAT… That would be a lemon… And I don't do lemons… And you people thought I wouldn't use the 'Cooking with Akuma' Skit again… HA! Other than that, I really liked this one… Though these ARE getting bigger… Is that good or bad…?


End file.
